A conduct inference apparatus in a vehicle is conventionally known as having an image capture device and an image processor. The image capture device captures an image of a driver etc.; the image processor determines whether the driver is performing a specific conduct such as using a cellular phone based on an image captured (referred to as a capture image) (see Patent Document 1).
In the conduct inference apparatus in Patent Document 1, when in a capture image a predetermined region peripheral to a face continues to contain a hand for a predetermined time period or longer, the driver is determined to be performing the specific conduct.
That is, whether the driver is performing a specific conduct is determined based on only whether the hand is located at a position when the specific conduct is being performed.                Patent document 1: JP-2005-205943 A        
Therefore, in the conduct inference apparatus in Patent document 1, the specific conduct can be detected only after already having been performed. Thus, a measurement for anticipating the specific conduct cannot be taken so as to run the vehicle safely such as outputting an alarm to the driver, for example.